


Sonata en Re Mayor (o como el Dr. Watson encontró el camino a casa)

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Empty Hearse, F/M, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Pre-Johnlock, Sherlock's scars, violin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todos los caminos llevan a Baker Street  y volver allí siempre será como volver a casa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata en Re Mayor (o como el Dr. Watson encontró el camino a casa)

**Author's Note:**

> La idea ha surgido de una frase de Mark Gattiss que decía "All roads lead back to Baker Street and it always feel like coming home", unido a los efectos que ha producido en mí encontrar un audio de la Sonata en Re Mayor de Händel.
> 
> Espero haber conseguido aunar esos conceptos y que les guste.

Son las 10 de la noche y John no puede quedarse quieto. Sherlock está en Londres, Sherlock está aquí de nuevo. 

Cuando Mary le pregunta con ojos emocionados por lo que John le estaba diciendo en el restaurante, John se queda en blanco. Y a pesar de las múltiples versiones del discurso de “eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre”, John acaba soltándole algo sobre tener una cuenta conjunta en el banco y un plan de pensiones. 

La mirada de Mary le hace pensar en cómo Sherlock siempre decía que era muy mal actor. Quizás por eso él…  
-Necesito un poco de aire, cariño-le dice a Mary dándole un beso en la mejilla-No me esperes levantada. 

Sale del piso respirando hondo y busca un taxi intentando (sin nada de éxito, por cierto) no pensar en Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

John pasea por el centro durante lo que parecen horas, hasta que se da cuenta de que en realidad sólo está dando vueltas en círculos a Baker St. 

Decide hacer de tripas corazón y abre la puerta del 221 pensando que si hubo un tiempo en que invadió Afganistán, entrar en el piso que comparte –compartió, en pasado-con Sherlock no puede ser mucho más difícil. 

Sin embargo la vida con Sherlock Holmes es un campo de batalla y una vez en el rellano encuentra la primera mina. Música de violín, la clase de música que Sherlock sabe tocar de una forma tan perfecta que a John se le saltan las lágrimas. Lo cierto es que el doctor no entiende de música clásica pero escuchándole tocar John se da cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo. 3 años probablemente.

Y cuando se da cuenta de ello John se siente un imbécil. Un imbécil rematado.

John necesita esto. John necesita música de violín a horas intempestivas, carreras por Londres de madrugada y tener que limpiarse la sangre de los nudillos por haber golpeado a algún criminal-o a Sherlock, dice mirándose los restos de la sangre del detective en sus dedos.

¿Cómo ha sobrevivido John todo este tiempo sin temer encontrar partes humanas al abrir la nevera? ¿Sin discutir sobre si la tierra gira alrededor del sol? ¿Cómo ha vivido sin él cuando todo el maldito universo gira en torno al 221B y al maldito detective loco?

Cuando apoya el pie en el primer escalón, cambia totalmente el ritmo de la obra. Ahora es rápido y ¿alegre? O mejor… esperanzado. Y es probable que a John le lata el corazón a la misma velocidad con la que Sherlock ejecuta su obra. John no entiende nada de música clásica pero si hay algo que aprendió con Sherlock es que las casualidades no existen, el universo raramente es así de perezoso. 

Y para John el puto universo le está dando la bienvenida a Baker St. 

Sube los escalones evitando hacer ruido y cuando entra le ve ahí, con la espalda vuelta hacia él tocando junto a la ventana. Se ha quitado la camisa y John observa horrorizado como tiene la espalda cubierta de vendas, algunas de ellas con sangre. 

La música vuelve a ser melancólica ahora y John quiere llorar. Intenta decir algo pero no le sale la voz, simplemente se queda ahí… hasta que Sherlock se da cuenta de su presencia.  
-¿John?-La música cesa y los ojos de Sherlock se fijan en los suyos. Y John quiere darse la vuelta y huir para siempre de allí, pero no volver a ver esos ojos sería mucho peor que enfrentar lo ridículo que se siente, así que simplemente respira hondo y contesta.  
-Yo… todavía tenía llave y…

Sherlock parpadea un par de veces y deja su violín en el suelo antes de acercarse a la cocina y ofrecerle té.  
-Creo que nos sentará mejor algo más fuerte.-dice John.-Y voy a tener que revisar esa espalda.  
-No es necesario que…  
-No podemos permitir que el único detective consultor de Londres no esté en perfectas condiciones, ¿qué clase de blogger sería yo si lo permitiera?  
-Soy el único detective consultor en el mundo, John. El único en el mundo.-pero Sherlock sonríe, sonríe mientras busca una botella de whiskey que lleva más de dos años guardada y John se sienta en su sillón, sonriendo como un idiota.

Todos los caminos llevan a Baker Street y volver allí siempre será como volver a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Admito que no tengo la menor idea de música clásica, pero como John tampoco espero que no se haya notado demasiado. Aquí está la obra en cuestión
> 
> https://www .youtube. com/watch?v=g_V8Kn4klWo&feature=youtu.be


End file.
